


Luxury - Honey Coated

by OniGuardian



Series: Luxury [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Arcades, Beachstuck, EquiNep - Freeform, EriSol - Freeform, F/F, F/M, First Time, Firsts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fun, Hacking, Humor, John Egbert/Karkat Vantas - Freeform, JohnKar - Freeform, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love webs, M/M, Make Outs, Nepeta Leijon/Equius Zahhak Matesprits, One Night Stands, Sadstuck, cliches, davejohn - Freeform, davesol - Freeform, movies - Freeform, old times, rosemary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniGuardian/pseuds/OniGuardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's many relationships that occur in my AU and I'm going to try and hit most ships in this, but prepare your feels :3 I hope you guys have fun with this!</p><p>This particular version of "Luxury" which is the name of the AU, will mainly focus on Sollux and Karkat. I might make other versions that focus elsewhere, but, for now, this is it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ==> Sollux: Wake up!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chapter fan fic and I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Leave comments whenever you like and I will read them when I can :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys, let's take this roller coaster of feels easy to start with ^^

==> Intro!

It's been three years since they'd all come to live in some little town that was off to the side of civilization. This town, this old, rundown, abandoned town was something Rose had found. She told them that if they'd all pitch in, they could bring it back to life and settle down in it, and they did.

  
Between Equius, the Striders, Sollux and a few of the others, they were able to restore the place to full function. They built additions to the already there shops, like the 24-hour arcade: Timeless, and the nightclub the Striders decided to make: Club Le Strider. Why they made the club? They weren't entirely sure. They just guessed they wanted something fun and ironic.

  
Here in this little town, they all lived quite close to one another, while carrying out their normal lives. Within time of being here, other people came to life here too and settled in. The town seemed pretty perfect, and insanely awesome. They even had a mayor, with a really odd name they'd hardly remembered, who was pretty spry and gentle. He loved Tab a lot, though, almost to an unhealthy degree, but they didn't bother him much about it.

==> Sollux: Wake up

Sollux stirred in his bed, having been knocked out hard till the golden bars of the sun's light started creeping up his face. He grumbled and turned over, happily beginning to sleep again-

*RING* *RING* *RING*

Or not.

He glared at his vibrating, blaring phone across his bed and dragged it over with a lazy hand. He squinted eyes at his phone. He couldn't make out the name at all. With a sigh and a groggy voice, he clicked and started talking.

"Hello?"

"Are you fucking awake yet?"

Oh. Karkat. He would have smiled, if it wasn't for Karkat's rude tone and Sol being a little grumpy.

"Gee, of courthe not, kk, are you nutth? Thith ith the captor-bot thpeaking."

"Oh, ha ha. Very fucking funny. Alright, Captor-bot, tell your master to get the fuck off his ass and down to my place! My computer up and crashed again, and I don't have the slightest fucking idea what to do with it."

"Again?"

"Yes. Fucking, again. Can you just shut up and get over here?"

"I'll tell him."

"Wait, is this really a Captor-bot?"

Sollux actually had to snicker at this, till he heard Karkat blaring exclamation about being a smart ass and ending the call with a threatening 'Get your ass over here'

He stretched and yawned loudly, rolling off the bed and heading on over into his bathroom.

~*~

He was already half way to Karkat's place, kicking the ground to gain speed on his skateboard and cruising along the sidewalks. He was in his usual wear of a pale yellow V-neck, black with yellow-on-the-inside jacket, dark grey pants, and black and yellow shoes. On his head he had nothing but a dark grey and yellow beanie. His glasses were always on his face, so that wasn't new.

He rolled up into Karkat's drive way, kicking his board up into his hand and walking up to the front door. He set the board aside and knocked, leaning against the swirly pillar near it as he waited.

It didn't take long before Karkat's raging voice came closer and closer to the door, swinging the door open with his usual annoyed expression and voice, "About time you got here!" he said, pausing to notice Sollux's wear, "You never get tired of that jacket, do you?"

"Nope" he smirked, getting off the pillar and making his way in, while Karkat stepped to the side and eyed him.

"You gotta get new shit, Captor, you're starting to look like one of those hipster kids."

"I can look however I want, Vantath" he said, giving him a look. Karkat never usually called him Captor, and it was getting just a little annoying, "Thinthe when do you call me by my latht name?"

"Since I fucking felt like it. Now come on, I want to get this over and done with" he said. He stomped towards his computer, which was down along the hall. Karkat's house was actually pretty nice. It looked like one of those nice suburban houses people show in movies.

As soon as you walk in, the stair case is to the left and the living room to the right, after a short stretch of wall. The living room was a step down from the normal floor, well equipped with a curved couch, TV screen and all. Behind it, which was further along the right if you chose to walk through the hall, was his fancy kitchen in dark marble and cherry wood. The wall on the left, after you passed the steps to the stair case, is where his computer was, a little ways beyond the kitchen and near a door that lead to Karkat's backyard. The only other two doors on the left were to a storage room and the downstairs bathroom.

Sollux made his way over after he stared at the scenery, again, and immediately sat down on the rolling chair. Karkat rolled his eyes and went to yell again, but Sollux cut him off.

"Tho what happened thith time?" he looked up at him with a raised brow, though it was clear to see from the bit of smoke that was still around it and the giant whole through the screen.

"I-..." Karkat sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I was really pissed off and-"

"You punched your computer..."

"Yes"

"What wath the purpothe of that?"

"It was really fucking slow, John was pissing me the fuck off with spams, it froze and I punched the shit right through."

Sollux turned the chair so he was facing Karkat, leaning an elbow onto the debris cluttered table and his cheek against his hand, looking at him like he was trying to decifer what exact words to even reply with, but nothing came to mind. He just stared at him at this point, knowing that would piss him off more than any smart remark.

"Don't give me that fucking look! I was pissed, okay?!"

"Yeah well you being piththed cometh out my fucking thavingth"

"That's your choice! You're the one that chooses to buy me shit! I don't even know why!"

Sollux rolled eyes and got off the chair, leaning down and beginning to unplug the computer. He ignored Karkat's insistant questioning of what the hell he was even doing and pulled the main part of the computer away, along with the keyboard and mouse.

It was true, though. Sollux did choose to buy Karkat things. He chose to buy a lot of the trolls things they needed, but Karkat the most. His... profession, allowed him such luxury and he abused it as much as he could. He was never sure when his luck would run out, so why not? Plus, he wanted Karkat to have whatever he needed, though he'd never admit it to his face unless he was piss drunk, which happened very rarely.

He started up the stairs towards Kar's bedroom, ignoring him as he blared questions behind him.

"What are you even going to do?"

He stepped in through his door and settled the computer on a small table that was under Kar's plasma screen. He started hooking cords to and from both items, glad Kar was quieter now and watching from his bed. The next thing Kar knew was Sollux putting the keyboard and mouse on his lap.

"Your TV is now your monitor."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Becauthe for you to break that one, you'd have to put more effort than jutht thwinging your arm forward."

Karkat just rolled his eyes and started to toy around with the new idea. He started actually liking, this, and sighed when he knew he had to admit it.

"Okay, so I like it. Now what?"

"What do you mean, 'now what?'" he asked, taking the space at the edge of the bed next to Karkat.

"What do we do about the one downstairs?"

"It'th now mine. I'm going to thee if it'th worth fixthing up and thelling off."

Karkat grumbled and nodded, figuring he might as well.

Sollux watched him for a moment, then the thought crossed his mind. He tilted his head back a bit, setting his jaw sideways at the realization of how stupid he felt. He turned to look at Karkat with a more normal expression, "What happened?"

Karkat was snapped out of his toying and perked a brow, "What do you mean?"

"What exthactly happened, kk?"

"I already told you, I- was fighting Egbert cause he kept spamming me shit."

"Bullshit"

He went to say something, but Sollux caught that millisecond's hesitation, "What the fuck else would it be?" He snapped, but caught Sol's look and let a soft sigh escape his angry act. He looked down at the keyboard, ready to snap it, and was slightly glad when Sollux took it and settled it aside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the first chapter was alright, for you guys. There's more to come, so stick around and watch out for them :)
> 
> I'll try to post them every now and then.
> 
> I also want to take a quick moment to thank my friends for our RPs and for Gobetti, Khemi for inspiration. If you guys want to see a similar (But much better work, in my opinion) by the mentioned author(s?), look up "Not Like that" by Gobetti, Khemi
> 
> Absolutely amazing writing <3


	2. ==> Karkat: Confide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He might as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Karkat trusting Sollux, though that's not really new.
> 
> Shoosh and read
> 
> Also, there's hyperlink when Sol says "Too Much"
> 
> READ FIRST BEFORE YOU CLICK IT. It's a DaveSol. Basically explaining something that happened, but it's heavy SMUT.

Karkat looked down at the floor, knowing that Sollux was sitting right next to him, waiting for him to start talking. He sighed, already feeling his eyes sting as he felt the keyboard and such pulled away from his lap. At least now he was sure he wasn't gong to break that too.

"Egbert and I were having a fight."

Sollux blinked and raised a brow, "A fight?"

"He messaged me today, asking me if he could borrow some money so he can buy  
Strider a gift for his birthday, though the shit isn't even anywhere close to being soon!" he ranted a bit till Sollux cut him off.

"Okay? Your point?"

"I fucking like him, dumbass, or did..."

"Oh."

Yeah, oh.

"But it doesn't matter. He likes that wanna-be coolkid fuck, and it doesn't look like it's  
going to change. Wouldn't matter if it did, anyway." He sighed and pinched the bridge of  
his nose, leaning forward so his elbow was against his knee, "It doesn't matter, ok? I'll  
get over this shit like I always do. It didn't work out with Harley and you didn't see me die  
that time, so this will be no different."

The last thing he wanted was to even think about Jade at a time like this, but he didn't  
dwell on it. He looked over at Sollux, who was looking off to the side a bit, and almost  
wanted to smack him, "Did you fucking hear me?"

Sollux blinked back into focus, "What? Oh, yeah, I did." he rubbed the back of his head,  
"Thorry." He then sighed and looked at Karkat through his glasses, "Did anything elthe  
happen?"

"Yeah, actually. He started telling me about a conversation he had with that fuck. It  
involved you."

He saw Sollux flinch, so quick and small that he questioned if he even saw, "What about  
me?"

"He was sad cause Strider told him you two had a thing."

Now he was sure he saw it right, cause Sollux seemed to tense a bit.

"Want to tell me what happened there?"

Sol sighed and looked away, his expression turned a bit sour, looking annoyed, and  
something else Karkat couldn't quie pick out. Some time rolled on by before Sollux finally  
spoke again, "We were drunk."

"Oh, that's fucking nice. What did you guys even do?"

"[Too much.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2346278)"

"Oh."

Now he was the one saying that. He felt a guilty pleasure rise up in his stomach, and  
quickly brushed it away. He knew he shouldn't feel happy that Egbert was upset about  
that just cause he was too, kicking the feeling aside and trying to just focus on this.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Sol's sigh, "Look. Let'th not talk about that,  
ok? Point ith, you like-"

"Liked."

"Okay, you 'liked' John and you were upthet. I'm thorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Cauthe I feel like I cauthed thith thomehow..."

"For fuck's sake, Captor, you didn't do anything wrong. It was all Egbert, ok? And my  
own fault.."

Karkat saw Sol's jaw set, which made him feel something was up. "You didn't do anything wrong, dipshit." he rolled his eyes and stood up, "Look. How about we go thomewhere to get your mind off thith?"

"Like where?"

"I don't know, thomewhere. Your pick." He said as he headed for the room door, "I'm gonna go home a grab the motorthycle, ok? I'll be back to pick you up in a few minuteth."

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" he felt a bit of panic rise in his stomach when Sollux mentioned the  
motorcycle. there was no way he was getting on that thing! "Why so sudden?"

"Becauthe I thaid tho." he said, already out the room, "Ten minuteth, Vantath!" he  
shouted up from downstairs.

Karkat felt his left eye twitch and dropped back against the bed with a loud groan when  
he heard his front door shut. Holy shit, Sollux was quick to this sort of thing. Where the  
hell were they going to go, anyway?

And that was the second time Sol called him Vantas. Was he really that bothered by that sort of thing?

He rolled onto his side and stared at his wardrobe. Sol's apartment wasn't too far from  
him, so he probably really did have ten minutes. Especially knowing Sollux was bringing  
the...

Oh gog

Oh gog, oh gog, oh gog!

He hated that thing! He hated everything about that thing! He'd only ridden it once  
before and that was through Eridan who'd tried to show off. Instead, they almost ended up  
crashing, though they came out just fine. In fact, it wasn't really that bad, but it was to him!

He gave that thing to Sollux cause he thought it was broken. He REALLY wished Eridan could take it away, but it was already too late. Thanks to Equius's help, Sol had been able to fix whatever tiny scatches it had and even add to it. He always reassured Karkat it was safe, but he hated that thing. He didn't even remember exactly how long ago he'd last seen it.

He sighed and sat up, moving closer to the edge of the bed that faced the wardrobe. He  
reached over and pried it open, not bothering to get up, and just stared at his dull  
wardrobe. What was he even going to wear? He had the same as always.

He looked down at himself, wearing his simple black pajamas with red crabs and his red  
T-shirt, then back up at the dull greys and blacks that filled his closet. He never really  
thought of changing his wardrobe like Sol and some others did. He wasn't THAT  
complicated.

He pried out his cancer sweater and his lightest grey pants. He was going to use his  
computer later to look through the websites and decide what things to buy, cause this  
was just getting old to him.

He glanced over at his new set up and wondered if he should even try to get on Pesterchum.

Why the fuck not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kk's gonna start looking for new things to wear ;P
> 
> Might as well, right?


	3. ==> Sollux: Take him out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, Sol's got a lot on his mind now, as if he didn't before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta torture my lil Sol a bit, guys v.v

He'd sat there and listened to Kar's every word, trying hard to respond as best as he could without letting Karkat know how he was feeling. He reached a point where he couldn't take it anymore. As soon as he was even going to blow, he realized the perfect opportunity to say somethine else instead.

Perfect.

He had a date with his crush and he didn't even know it was a date, now.

As soon as he stepped out the door, he felt a wave of different emotions and thoughts flood his mind.

The last thing he'd ever wanted was for Karkat, or anyone really, to know about Dave. And what happened with Dave wasn't TOO bad, or at least he thought so, but now Karkat knew about it. How much did he know, though?

He didn't dwell on it. He tried to focus on just getting home safely without tripping over his board or smashing face first into something.

Knowing Karkat likes-- no, wait. He "liked" John. That meant he didn't anymore, right? Fuck yes!

Wait...

Nah, it was too early to celebrate. Kar was going to be down about this for a while, unless Sol figured out something to help. What the hell could he even do?

He heard a board drop hard onto the pavement and the next thing he knew, he'd crashed into smeone and fell hard against the pavement.

He sat up on his elbow and heard a familiar voice ask if he was alright. He snapped his head up to see Dave reaching a hand down to him and felt a boiling anger as he glared at him and swiped his hand away, "Am I alright? Oh, I'm fucking dandy" He stood and grabbed his board, already walking past him.

He felt a hand shoot out and grab his arm, "Whoa, hold on, Captor-"

"Don't fucking call me that!"

"Dude, chill, I always call you that. What's up?" he asked, genuine concern written all over his face.

Sollux really wished he could look passed it, cause he really wanted to deck him. He let out a harsh breath and shook his head, "Nothing, don't fucking worry about it." he shook his arm away. Slowly, the memory of their little 'moment' from the other night was rolling back into his mind.

"Look, man, I don't know what's up, but you can't honestly expect me not to worry when you look like you're gonna tear me up." his voice had a different tone. This wasn't just his coolkid voice. No. There was something else mixed in there and Sol could tell, "Come on, just tell me." It was soft, calm and worried.

Sol's eyes shifted over to Dave and he swallowed, "Did you tell John about the other night..?"

He saw Dave flinch, lips parting to talk, but quickly shut as bright red began to tint his pale cheeks and look away.

Sol groaned and leaned against a light post behind him. they stood in an awkward silence that felt like forever before he finally said something, "He told Karkat."

Dave brought his gaze back to Sol, looking at him through his shades, "And?"

What was he going to say, that he liked Karkat and didn't want him know? That'd be the stupidest thing possible!

Wouldn't it..?

"I jutht didn't want him knowing about that."

"Not like we did much anyway?"

"Yeah, but-" he couldn't look at him for long, remembering that night a little too clearly for comfort. And here he thought Whiskey was going to be enough to knock out both their memories, "John talked to him about it."

"I'm really not understanding the problem, here..." he said, leaning against a fence behind him with his arms crossed and gaze locked on Sollux.

"Karkat. Liketh. him."

"Oh."

Sol was really tired of that word, now. "Yeah, and John liketh you"

Dave looked like he was trying to process this for a moment before his brows shot up over his shades, "He does?"

Sol rolled his eyes and grabbed his board, dropping it down to get ready to leave, "Yeah, he doeth. He altho told Karkat that. Now Kar'th upthet and I... I thet up a date."

Dave scoffed and stood off from the fence, "A date? With Karkat?"

"Yeah, a date with Karkat."

"Does he know?"

"I-..." he glared, "No. I'm calling it a date.... on my own."

Dave watched him for a moment and patted his shoulder, "Have fun, then." he said, turning to leave.

Sollux grabbed his hand and tugged him in against his chest, "Can you pleathe keep shit down..?" he said, eyes trailing down to Dave's lips.

Dave just smiled and leaned in close, "We both know that's hard for me to do"

Sollux went to say something, but Dave cut him off with a kiss. He kissed him back, and held it before the Blonde broke away and smirked. He muttered something Sol had trouble understanding before he left. Sol stood there, watching him leave with a feeling that felt a hell of a lot like a kick in the stomach.

He liked Dave, but that was something that was never going to happen. He loved Karkat way too much, and that made him hate that kiss so much more.

He sighed and left for his place, reaching it with just a couple more turns till he was rolling up into his apartment complex. He kicked his board up into his hand and pulled out his keys from his pocket to open the small garage right under his place. It was like a townhouse, really, but the garage was the first floor while the apartment was above it. The land lord insisted on calling it an apartment, since the actual townhouses here were much larger and expensive. Still, he had a pretty decent set up here and didn't want to change it any time soon.

He walked in as the doors were almost open and left his board up on the table, letting his eyes admire his black and yellow beauty. It was a hell of a sexy [Suzuki](http://www.minimodelshop.co.uk/picture/Maisto-31153/suzuki-gsx-r750-diecast-model-motorbike-maisto-31153-b.jpg) Equius and him had worked on not long after Eridan gave it to him. The idiot thought it was broken. He didn't even think that because he crashed the damn thing. He thought it was broken cause it didn't "work the way he wanted"

He crashed it, not itself.

He shrugged, though. He loved the fact he'd even gotten it in the first place. He looked around the small garage for his matching helmet, only to frown at a realization. He'd have to give this one to Karkat and wear his goggles. There was no way he was going to put Karkat on this thing without a helmet. Sollux was a skilled driver with it, but he didn't want to take chances.

He still wore it on, for now, till he'd get to Kar's place. The goggles could wait, considering they were in the small compartment of the MC. He hopped onto it and walked it forward to get it out of it's stand, kicking it up and out of the way while he walked it out. He shut the garage with the clicker on his keys and started up his "Hornet" as he called it. He laughed when he revved it, loving the roaring noise it made. He shot Karkat a text before he stormed down along the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, Sollux
> 
> He certainly likes that Strider, huh?
> 
> Totally not an OTP of my >.>"
> 
> [Totally is <3 but SolKar is love, is life]


	4. ==> Karkat: Pick something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should he even be on his computer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karkitty's gonna freak out a little bit

He'd dressed into what he'd picked, along with a pair of black shoes, and was surfing the net while he waited on Sollux. It'd been a while since he left, or at least it felt that way. He'd heard at least two full songs and was on his third, so he was pretty sure his ten minute mark was long since up.

Ten minutes my ass.

He sighed and was about to give him a call, till he heard his Pesterchum go off and froze in panic. Who the hell was it? He scrolled his cursor over to the little tab and opened it up, thankful when he saw yellow words across his screen:

 

TA: ii’ll be over iin a 2ec  
TA: gettiing on the mc now

 

He didn't bother sending him a reply. Sollux probably was on that thing right now. The last thing he’d want was to distract him.

He then hesitantly let his eyes wander off over to the the list of handles on the side and bit his lip when he saw John was on. He really liked that fucker, but he knew there was no use in trying. That idiot was hell bent on Strider and it annoyed him a bit.

Strider...

He started remembering his conversation with Sollux and started to question.

What did they do?

And why didn't Sol want him to know?

It bugged him a little bit, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of another message on his Pesterchum. He looked up at the screen and felt his heart sink. There were deep blue letters up on the screen, now, and it brought a swell to his chest.

 

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 12:35 --

EB: hey, karkat  
EB: i wanted to say i’m sorry about earlier :(  
EB: i shouldn’t have asked you something like that  
EB: i didn’t even know you liked me!!!  
EB: you can’t blame me there, dude  
EB: either way, i’m reeeeeeeeally sorry and i want us to be friends again  
EB: ...  
CG: FIRST OFF, WE’RE STILL FRIENDS, DIPSHIT. WE NEVER WEREN’T FRIENDS AND THAT’S NOT GOING TO CHANGE JUST BECAUSE I’M A JEALOUS IDIOT.  
CG: SECOND, I’M THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE SORRY FOR BLOWING OFF THE WAY I DID, CAUSE YOU’RE RIGHT. YOU DIDN’T KNOW. AND I NEVER BROUGHT MYSELF TO TELL YOU THAT I DID.  
CG: IT’S OKAY, THOUGH. I’M OVER IT. I KNOW THAT I WON’T HAVE A CHANCE WITH YOU, AND THAT’S FINE.  
EB: :(  
CG: I’M SERIOUS. I DON’T CARE ANYMORE.  
EB: are you sure??  
EB: you seemed pretty upset…  
CG: LIKE I TOLD SOLLUX, I’LL BE FINE. IT’S NOT LIKE I’M GOING TO DIE OVER THIS. I NEVER DIED OVER JADE, DID I?  
EB: you were still pretty beat up over that, though D:  
CG: DON’T FUCKING RUIN THIS, EGBERT. I’LL TAKE BACK EVERY BIT OF THIS MOOSHY FUCKING MAKE UP  
EB: no no!!  
eB: i’m sorry!  
EB: back to mooshy make ups  
EB: so we’re cool?  
CG: YEAH, YEAH, WE’RE COOL. AT LEAST YOU FUCKING APOLOGIZED.  
EB: awesome :B  
EB: i still want to do something to make it up for you, though  
CG: LIKE WHAT?  
EB: i don’t know  
EB: go to the movies, i guess?  
CG: LIKE A... DATE?  
EB: yes! :D  
EB: wait, no  
EB: ok  
EB: yes? but in a friendly kind of way?  
EB: i don’t know!!!  
CG: WELL, WHEN?  
EB: i don’t know, tonight?  
EB: or sometime this week :)  
CG: I CAN’T TONIGHT. SOLLUX IS TAKING ME OUT TODAY AND I DON’T KNOW HOW LONG WE’LL BE OUT FOR.  
EB: you’re going out with sollux? :B  
CG: YES  
CG: WAIT, HOW DID YOU MEAN THAT?  
EB: are you guys dating?  
CG: FUCK NO! HELL NO! HE’S JUST TAKING ME OUT TO GOG KNOW’S WHERE AND MAKING ME CHOOSE WHERE  
EB: hahaha!  
EB: you make it sound like it’d be a bad thing if you two went out :B  
CG: I MEAN, HE’S A REALLY GOOD FRIEND AND HE’S COOL AND ALL, BUT I DON’T KNOW...   
EB: well i gotta go :)  
EB: message me later and tell me if you wanna go tonight or set up for another day :B  
EB: i’m totally paying!!!  
CG: FINE  
EB: bye!!! <3

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 12:42 --

 

He stared at the little heart for much longer than he intended to, feeling something flutter in his chest. Fuck Egbert for being so gog damn innocent and fucking cute! He wanted to badly to throw his keyboard at his screen! But as soon as he even raised his hand with it, he heard the rev of an engine and a beep from a horn. He knew damn well that beep wasn’t from Gamzee’s stupid horns and knew the engine revs all too well to mistake it for anything but what it was.

Sollux.

He dropped the keyboard on the bed with a frustrated expression and went to go out his room door. He looked at himself in the mirror and wondered for a moment if he should comb his mess of a hair. Sollux didn't give a shit, he was sure, but did _he_..?

Fuck that!

He headed straight towards the stairs and out his front door. A shiver ran down his spine at the sound of the revving of the engine, but his eyes shot wide when he actually looked at the stupid thing. It actually looked really nice. When Eridan had it, it was straight purple with golden details. Sol’s was a more sporty theme of yellow and black, detailed in white and silver colors. He hated to admit it, but it actually looked really fucking nice.

He locked his door and walked up to him, a hand in his pocket while the other nervously stroked the back of his head, “Look, Ca-... Sollux, I’ve only been on this thing once and it didn't turn out too well…”

Sollux slipped the matching helmet off. He gave his somewhat long hair, though it was really just an inch or so longer than it used to be, a shake, and handed it to Karkat, “Relaxth, kk, I actually know how to ride thith thing.” He said. Sol’s glasses were still on, despite having been wearing the helmet the whole way here.

Karkat looked at Sol, then down at the slightly heavy helmet in his hands, turning it over a couple times with a bite of his lower lip. After a moment’s worth of pondering, he sighed and turned his gaze back to Sollux, “If we crash, I will end you.”

Sollux leant on the handles a bit and smirked at him, “And if I die in the crash?”

Karkat rolled his eyes and slipped the thing on, “I’ll bring you back to life and end you again!”

Sollux just rolled his eyes back, but with that smile and reached for the goggles from the compartment. He'd switched their spot for his glasses before closing it back up and sliding the thick black goggles over his head, “You getting on or what?”

Karkat stared at the bike again, though this time he felt something shove him forward. He noticed a familiar red and blue energy disappear right as he looked back, snapping his head at Sollux, “Give me a fucking moment! I fucking hate this thing and you know it!”

“Time ith ticking by and I’m getting bored.”

“Do you even have a fucking clue where we’re going?”

“Did you dethide?”

“I…” He hadn’t even thought about it this whole time. He’d been too busy chatting with John that he didn’t even stop to decide, “Where could we go?” he sheepishly asked.

Sollux, once again, leant forward and crossed his arms with his elbows against the handles, “Well, there’th ‘Timelethth’ the 24 hour arcade Dave and I-” he realized what he’d said and almost immediately started to apologize.

“Relax, idiot, I’m not mad anymore. Keep talking.”

Sollux perked a curious brow, but went along with it, “There’th the Theater, the beach-” he still opened his mouth to speak, but really had no idea where else they could go. He pondered for a moment.

“Arcade.”

“What?” he looked back at him.

“Let’s go to the arcade.”

“But… what if-”

“Dave shows up? I don’t fucking care. You want to take me out somewhere to have fun, then we’ll have fun. I don’t give a shit if Strider shows up. He’s still my friend…” he said, looking off to the side.

He could feel Sollux staring at him and heard his sigh, “Fine. Hop on.” he said, readjusting himself so he was sitting ready to go. He lowered the goggles onto his face and waited for Karkat to get on.

When he finally did, he’d almost shook the entire way, looping a leg over but failing. Sollux held a hand out to him and helped him on. Sol the brought Karkat's hands around his waist to tug him in against his back.

He looked back at Karkat over his shoulder, “I need you to trutht me.” he softly started, giving Karkat’s hands a reassuring squeeze, “I’m not Ed. I know how to drive thith thing. I won’t thpeed, ok?”

Karkat gave a slow nod.

“I’ll try not to do it tho much, but if I turn my body with thith thing, I need you to do the thame.”

“Turn WITH this shit?!”

“Yeth”

Karkat gulped, but nodded. Sol revved the engine and Karkat simply clung tight to him. He saw that fucker smile before he actually started to drive down along the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wasn't so bad, right? :D
> 
> Now on to my hurting Honeybee :(


	5. ==> Sollux: Try not to think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux is having a hard time trying not to think too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor Honeybee ;_;

The day seemed pretty cool, thankfully. It was usually either as hot as splitting rocks or as wet as an ocean itself. Today seemed pretty good and Sollux tried really hard to focus on that. Plus, he was still driving!

He could keep a pretty level mind when he drove, though, especially having Karkat holding him like this. He knew investing in a motorcycle would bring him good! It was an easy little ride that hardly took up space in the garage AND brought his date closer to him.

Yeah... "Date."

He wished he could relish in this as much as he wanted to, but he knew he couldn't do much. He heard him over his shoulder as he pointed buildings out to him and thought certain things were "pretty fucking cool," he quoted.

The street they arrived on had a pretty sweet, old-time theme, just modernized. You could mistake it for a welcoming-color themed, swing age type deal, from the buildings to even the parking meters. The only thing was that some of the stores were actually more modern looking, but most of them kept the same color scheme.

They finally rolled onto a parking spot next to the red bricked side walk, right next to a huge, dark grey building that took of most of the corner of this particular intersection. It rose two stories high and had a darker color scheme than the surrounding shops, just not too dark. At the corner, where the entrance was, there was a huge sigh that wrapped around with several game icons bunched together and an hourglass up front, wrapped around a parchment-like sign that held the place's name: Timeless.

Sollux helped Karkat off the bike, making sure he didn't accidentally touch the burning pipe. He leant the bike on it's stand and left the helmet on the seat.

"Hey, won't someone steal that?"

Sollux smiled at him, "Nah, no one really doeth that around here. Don't worry" he reassured, switching his goggles for his glasses again, "Ready to go inthide?"

He watched as Karkat nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking around. As much as Karkat tried to hide it, he looked pretty wide eyed, looking around with a silent amusement, till he noticed Sollux looking at him, "What?" he snapped.

Sollux just smiled and shrugged, "Nothing, jutht letting you admire the plathe"

Karkat rolled his eyes and started for the arcade, "Comin' or what?" he called over his shoulder.

They stepped in through the huge, fancy double doors and into a short, dark hall that shortly opened up into a huge, incredibly spacious place. Everything inside was dark, from the ceiling to the floor, but the ceiling had a star-covered look and the only things lighting up the place where the games themselves and the perfectly placed neon lights. There were several places, like the dining square off towards the far left or the prizes shop towards the right, that had normal lights.

In what seemed like the main middle of the whole place, was a circular bar where guests could buy coins and even points. Behind the counter was Hal, built into a much more adult-like body, now, that Bro insisted on. The stand seemed to extend upwards into the ceiling. Apart from that, there was a wide, spiral stair case in the far back that lead into the second floor.

Everything else was choked with games of all the sorts, even huge simulation games that took up into the second floor, where the ceiling was specifically cut out for them.

Sollux watched as Karkat's jaw dropped at the sight, staring like a little kid in a candy shop at everything. He laughed and patted Kar's shoulder, walking past him and up to Hal's counter.

"Hey, Hal, how'th it going?"

The robotic turned his beaming red eyes to Sol and pulled a smile, "Hello, Sollux. Everything seems pretty good. Timeless has gotten incredibly popular recently, so it is a little busy. It is nothing I cannot handle, though." His voice held three different robotic tones that all melted into one voice, "I assume you would like your game card?"

"That'th great, Hal! I'm very glad. And yeah, my guetht one too." he smiled.

Hal nodded and retrieved two golden cards for Sollux, one with a white strup and the other with a silver strip design going vertically behind the arcade's name, which was in orange font. Bro had insteaded that since Sollux and Dave had almost fought over red vs yellow.

He nodded and thanked Hal before going back to the still shocked Karkat, "Here" he smiled, handing him the white stripped card, "You get to play whatever you want and you don't even have to pay a dime" he smirked.

Karkat snapped out of his amazment and took the card in his hand, lifting a brow at it, "How the fuck?"

"I helped build thith, dumbathth, we all agreed to each have a VIP card to ourthelveth and a guetht one if we ever dethide to bring-" he cut himself off, "friend, along." He'd almost said date, and he really would have prefered to.

"Well, shit, that seems like a great fucking deal" he smiled.

The fact that Karkat was even smiling made him smile, "What do you want to play?"

He watched Karkat look around, not at all sure where to start, "I'm not even fucking sure, holy shit. What's upstairs?"

"That'th for adultth. There'th drinking and pool tableth." he said, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away a bit.

"Oh, don't fucking tell me..."

"What?"

"That's where you got fucking drunk with Dave?"

"No! I mean-..." he grumbled and turned away, "Let'th go play a co-op!" he called back at him, already starting to head towards a long line up of co-op games towards the left side of the place.

Karkat caught up next to him and followed him to a series of House of the Dead games. All the series seemed to be here, and Sollux was already swiping his card into the 3rd one. He came up next to him, "House of the Dead three?"

"It'th a great co-op, come on." he said back, picking up one of the black guns.

"You know, I'm not the best for this shit." Karkat picked up the other gun and looked it over. It was just a plastic, model with a long cord connected to the game machine itself. Sollux and the Striders had been meaning to switch them for wireless models, but Hal suggested against it. The calibration would be a much larger pain for him.

He watched Karkat hold the gun like an utter pro and raised a brow, "Have you shot a gun before?"

He turned his red eyes to him, "No, why?"

Sollux looked even more surprised now, giving a shrug and holding the gun up the same way, "Nothing, jutht thought thinthe you're holding it well"

"I'm the movie-head, dipshit, I know how this shit works."

"Movieth and actual real life are two different thingth."

"Doesn't make it any different to me. I learn by watching."

Sollux just chuckled and nodded at the screen as the instructions came up. Karkat read along, mimicing the motions the instructional screen should and smirked with determination. This short little troll probably thought he was going to beat Sol with the scores, "Thith ith a co-op, but we could play a little-... friendly competition?" he smirked down at him, already starting to shoot the monsters that came up on the screen.

"Yeah, like what?"

"Who getth the betht thcoreth" he grinned.

"You're so on!"

~*~

Hours dragged on by and they'd wasted most of it on the co-op game. With Karkat, Sollux was actually getting much farther along the levels than he ever did. Karkat was actually a pretty good shot, when he wasn't freaking out about the monsters.

They kept teetering back and forth, one getting more points than the other, apart from the occasional ties they ended up in. They'd switched from the co-op games to racing games, simulators and even some of the silly sports games. The last one they'd tried was the Dance Dance Revolution, where Karkat finally struggled.

Sollux had played this crap enough with Dave to at least get by with the levels. Karkat was struggling, but he seemed to still be having fun anyway. Both of them were actually having a good time, and he loved every bit of it.

There was no way he could end this night on a bad note!

Then he saw Dave and their gaze met.

There it was. The possible bad note.

His smile thinned and dropped, feeling a knot form in his stomach.

He turned Karkat away, to which Dave saw and took as a hint, and lead him away after their game. He swung an arm over him, laughing as the shorter troll started ranting about how he didn't know how to play and it being the only reason he lost.

"Haha, alright, alright. How about we talk about where you want to eat?" he smiled down at him.

Karkat started to blush a little when he realized Sol had his arm around him and perked a brow, "First let's talk about why you have your arm on me"

Sollux just rolled his eyes and drew his arm away, tucking his hands back in the pockets of his jacket.

"Second, I have no fucking clue." he said, looking about as they walked, "Should we eat here or somewhere-"

"Elthe. Thomewhere elthe."

He blinked at Sol, "Oookaaay? Where?"

"I don't know, anywhere. There'th a old-time themed diner acrothth the thtreet. They thell burgerth and shaketh, if you want to try there?"

"Sounds good to me." he said, the ghost of a smile hanging along his lips.

Sollux smiled without a care, leading them out of the arcade.

"Holy shit" Karkat started, looking up and around as they took in the fact that it was totally nightfall, now. "How long were we in there for?!"

Sollux blinked and raised his brows, "I have no clue" He pulled out his phone and clicked away at the screen, "We've been there for atleatht thixth hourth"

"Well shit"

They paced across the street, stepping into a place that looked like one of those old burger stops, well themed in white and red colors with stainless steel borders. Sollux opened the door, letting Karkat in, and smiling at the familiar shake of a bell over the door.

He picked a seat where they were off to the side, but near w indow to see outside. The seats themselves were made of stylish red leather, and the tables of stainless steel.

Sollux plucked a meny off the table and started looking through, thinking thoroughly what he'd want. Karkat followed suit, flipping through the pages with an amazed expression. He smirked and chuckled at his amazement, "Kk, you don't get out much, do you?"

Karkat shot a look up at Sollux, then sheepishly turned his faze away, "No... I haven't even given this town a single shot. I usually just hole myself up in my hi-.... house...."

Sollux saw the nostalgia in his eyes and felta bit of sympathy, "It'th not all that bad, you know... At leatht now we don't have to worry about a load of thingth."

"Yeah... I still miss that shit, every now and then." He shrugged, "I just have my moments."

"I do too"

The moment was gone when the waitress came by with a smile. Most of the locals knew about the trolls. Those that didn't simply waved them off as fellow cosplayers. Ironically enough, they had a comic that went viral through the web that seemed dangerously close to what they'd actually gone through.

The thought of it all made Sollux inwardly shudder, ignoring it as they started to order.

The waitress walked away, and Sollux returned his attention to Karkat, who was on his phone. He was typing pretty quick and had a very small, very sad smile threatening to curve on his lips, "You alright?"

His gaze snapped up and he set his phone aside, "Yeah, just-... just messaging Egbert."

Oh, hello kick in the stomach. He _totally_ fucking missed you.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH
> 
> I hate hurting my Honeybee DX
> 
> But the plot must go one ;-;
> 
> Also, I'm going to update the second chapter soon. Keep a look out for it, cause I'm going to hyperlink a DaveSol to the part where Sol's telling Karkat what happened. It'll be on the part where Sollux says "Too much"
> 
> Careful, though, it's going to be smut. I'll add a warning in the beginning notes either way. It'll be a one chapter side thing.
> 
> ONWARD to Sol's increasing emotions ;-;


	6. ==> Karkat: Make plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messages from a silly blue fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're suppose to be enjoying your time with Sollux, kk, what are you doing? ;-;

Karkat had actually having more fun than he ever had. He'd never actually gone out like this and it was really great! He couldn't even believe he was saying that!

Sol and he had played so many games, he lost count. They'd gone from silly co-ops (Which they'd spent a lot of time in House of the Dead III), to versus games like Killer Instinct and racing games, simulators of all the sorts and sports games. Karkat hated sports! The fact that he'd even given it a chance amazed him. He couldn't help it, though, even when Sollux suggested the Dance Dance Revolution. He can't dance to save his life, but he did it anyway.

He was pretty curious about the second floor, though, but Sollux insisted they not go there. One of these days, he was going to make Sol take him there and show him around. For now, though, he'd enjoyed what he'd get.

Then, when they'd come here to the restaurant, it almost seemed like one of those little, cheesy dates he always saw on his rom-coms. He liked it, though. It was simple, and fun, and pretty interesting to just get out somewhere and not have to worry about stupid shit. Plus, the place looked great! Karkat couldn't help but focus on all the little details, from the old style lights and posters to the modernized music machines and red leather seats. They even had a string of stools along the counter at the front! And even standing from the door, he could see the cooks flipping burgers, tossing salads and whipping up killer deserts.

He wanted to try them all, every bit!

"Kk, you don't get out much, do you?"

He'd rolled his eyes, when Sollux asked that, but answered him anyway.

And when he had that little moment with Sollux, he actually gave him a soft smile. It was gone as soon as he even caught sight of the waitress that came over to them, crossing his arms and slouching a bit with his normal expression-- which by normal expression, it was the one people mistook him for being grumpy.

He was actually having fun and he had Sollux to thank.

In fact, he had Sollux to thank for a lot.

Every now and then, he'd look at him, silently thinking in his mind about everything.

When they first arrived, Sollux had gone ghost for months. He wouldn't even touch his pesterchum the humans had helped them set up in, which wasn't really different from Trollian, unless he really had to. When he finally showed himself, he was sicker than any other time Kar had ever seen him. He and Kanaya took care of him, though, and, after some time, he was back up on his feet.

He'd started adventuring around the town, joining the Striders and Equius to remake a lot of the town's places, upgrade and everything from the arcade, the night club, and theaters to even just the small shops around.

The most curious thing was how Sollux had suddenly started pulling cash out of nowhere, though. He'd started helping Karkat himself with a lot of things at home. Hell, he helped pay for the house! He'd bought him things he needed, replaced whatever he broke, always came by to fix his computer- even when he was pissed about it, though somehow Karkat knew he didn't mind it?

None the less, Sollux was always there.

It's not like the others weren't, he was just... noticeably there.

He started to wonder, though...

What if...

*BUZZ BUZZ*

He fumbled to get his phone out and glanced at the little blinking notification icon. It was Pesterchum, which probably meant it was Egbert. He unlocked the screen and almost smiled when he saw the familiar blue text show up on his screen.

  
\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] --

EB: oh my god  
EB: karkat  
EB: karkat please answer!!!  
EB: i'm fangirling!

He perked a brow at this, finding it odd yet somehow cute, and started messaging back.

CG: EGBERT, CALM THE FUCK DOWN  
CG: WHAT HAS YOU FANNING LIKE A GIRL?  
EB: i just got my new game it's awesome!! :D  
EB: you totally gotta come over and play it with me, dude  
EB: it'd be awesome! I'd have all sorts of snacks and stuff for us!!!  
CG: HOLD THE FUCK UP  
CG: I CAN'T GO OVER, DIPSHIT, I'M STILL WITH SOLLUX  
EB: seriously?? :B  
EB: it's, like, almost 7  
EB: what have you guys been up to?

Karkat took a moment to answer Sollux's question before he brought his gaze back down to the silly fuck messaging him. The last thing he'd noticed from the edge of his sight while he messaged back was Sollux whipping out his phone at annoying buzzes himself. At least now he didn't have to feel guilty about messaging while they were.. on a date?

Huh...

EB: dude?

Oh, right, Egbert.

CG: YEAH, SORRY  
CG: WE CAME TO TIMELESS AND PLAYED PRETTY MUCH ALL FUCKING DAY  
CG: THERE'S SO MANY GAMES IN THERE THAT I HAD TO TRY THEM ALL, EVEN IF I FUCKING SUCK AT THEM. I CAN'T BELIEVE SOLLUX HELPED REBUILD THIS PLACE. IT'S ACTUALLY WORTH COMING OUT OF MY FUCKING HIVE-  
CG: EH... HOUSE.  
CG: THAT'S STILL REALLY FUCKING WEIRD FOR ME TO SAY AND IT'S BEEN THREE FUCKING... YEARS?  
CG: AND NOW WE'RE AT SOME RESTAURANT CALLED "ROCKIN' BURGERS"  
EB: you don't suck, you're just not used to playing :B  
EB: but that sounds awesome! :D   
EB: are you having fun?  
CG: ACTUALLY, I REALLY AM  
CG: AND THAT'S NOT SOMETHING I SAY OFTEN  
CG: BUT I AM  
EB: that's good, then :)  
EB: should i let you go so you can continue on your date or whatever?  
EB: i don't know if i'm interrupting anything  
CG: I MEAN, THE WAITRESS HASN'T BROUGHT OUR DRINKS, YET, SO WE HAVE A CHANCE TO TALK?  
EB: ok!  
EB: well, we still gotta set up our date  
EB: hang out  
EB: whatever!!!  
EB: our friendly date hang out :B  
CG: OKAY, LET'S JUST GO WITH THAT  
CG: CG: HOW ABOUT TOMORROW?  
EB: i can't tomorrow :(  
CG: WHY NOT?  
EB: i... i don't want to say...  
CG: WHY THE FUCK NOT?  
EB: because i don't want to get you upset :(  
CG: JUST TELL ME, ALREADY.  
CG: WHAT, YOU'RE HANGING OUT WITH DAVE?  
EB: yeah.......  
CG: I TOLD YOU, I'M OVER IT  
CG: WE'LL JUST SET UP FOR ANOTHER DAY, THEN.  
EB: are you sure?  
EB: i could always cancel with him..?  
CG: EGBERT, WE BOTH KNOW YOU'RE HEAD OVER HEALS FOR THAT FUCK  
CG: I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE YOU MISS OUT ON YOUR CHANCE TO HANG WITH HIM JUST TO HANG WITH ME  
EB: but i reaaaaaaaally wanna make up for the earlier!!  
CG: OH MY FUCK  
CG: FINE  
CG: IT'S YOUR DECISION WHAT YOU WANT TO FUCKING DO. IT'S NOT LIKE I CAN NECESSARILY SAY NO?  
EB: alright :)  
EB: i'll go tell dave, then  
CG: YOU DO THAT

 

Karkat slipped his phone away when the waitress came back, panicking a little bit when he realized he hadn't really decided what to order. He ended up just ordering the same burger Sollux chose and a soda.

"You know they therve Faygo, right?" Sollux asked, looking up at him with a nonchalant expression from his phone.

"Who the fuck says I like Faygo? That's Gamzee's department, not mine."

Sollux halfheartedly shrugged, "Jutht thought you might like thomething familiar." he said, his screen's glare reflecting off his glasses. Karkat could see red and yellow words mixing into a conversation and felt something twist in his chest.

He looked away, eyes trailing off to the side.

The fuck was he feeling this for?

He saw the blue words on his own screen flash and felt at least something lighten up.

  
EG: it's a go! :)  
EG: just be at my place around 4 and we'll have loads of fun!! :D

Guess he was going to Egbert's tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH
> 
> Can I stop this already? It's killing me ;_;
> 
> Onwards to my Honeybee v.v
> 
> Also, the "tossing salads" part? It was the legit food, guys, get your mind out of the gutters >:P
> 
> The smut is yet to arrive, and probably won't for a while ;3
> 
> Also, quick thing. Everyone is at least /near/ 18 years old, if not 18 or passed, in the fan fic! So yeah :3


	7. ==> Sollux: Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now his phone has decided to interrupt the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get these feels worse v.v

The night could have been so much better if they'd just left their phones at home. Maybe then his crush wouldn't be happy that he was getting messages from his crush.

Oh wow, that's confusing.

Sollux likes Karkat, but Karkat likes John. John likes Dave, but Dave likes... Sollux?

Was that even considered crushing? Cause that night was so much more than just 'I like you'

He pinched the bridge of his nose, wishing he could just forget that ever happened. It wasn't something he liked remembering. He'd fucked up on himself badly, and he utterly hated it. He couldn't really hate the whole night, though, I mean, fuck. Strider was pretty good, but still. He would have wished he'd saved himself for....

Okay.

That's too far.

No more thinking.

*BUZZ BUZZ*

He shifted and slipped his phone out from his pocket, raising a brow when he saw it was Pesterchum. He noticed something else, but that was something he couldn't dare check out in public.

Fuck.

He unlocked his phone and raised both brows at the side of the Cherry-red words on his screen.

 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering twinArmageddon [TA] at 18:45 --

TG: yo captor  
TG: everything alright?  
TG: i saw you guys at timeless  
TG: got away as best as i could so crabby wouldn't see me  
TG: is he alright??  
TA: he'2 fiine  
TA: we're ju2t here at rockiin burger2  
TG: that place is fucking godly  
TG: holy shit i love their food  
TG: im gonna end up with all sorts of shit from eating there all the time  
TG: i hope i didnt mess anything up  
TA: no, you're fiine  
TG: as long as youre sure  
TA: ii am  
TA: iit'2 not liike he 2aw you  
TA: plu2 he keep2 telliing me he'2 over iit  
TG: that fast?  
TA: exactly what ii thought  
TG: maybe he's trying to mke himself think that so it actually happens  
TG: you know, that psychological shit rose always goes on about  
TA: maybe  
TG: should i let you go?  
TG: you don't seem like you want to talk  
TA: ii'm ju2t thiinkiing  
TA: we can chat iif you really want to  
TG: do YOU want to?  
TA: ii don't know....  
TG: you're not feeling that great from the other night are you??

 

The night would have been much better, had he not had his feelings for Karkat, cause holy shit. Dave.

  
TA: iit'2 not liike that  
TA: ii ju2t have miixed feeliing2 about iit. ii don't want to bother wiith thii2, though.  
TG: i want to  
TG: wouldnt it be best if we do??  
TG: we were great friends dude and i dont want to lose that cause we were shit faced  
TA: you're not goiing to lo2e iit, dumba22  
TA: you're 2tiill my bro and everythiing  
TG: alright then lets talk about this shit

Sollux nodded at the waitress when she'd brought them their drinks, taking a sip as she started asking them what they wanted. He didn't order anything big, just their standard burger platter with the fries and what not. He watched as Karkat ordered the same, only to turn a fake smile and nod at her as she left.

They exchanged their rather short argument of Faygo, to which Karkat reacted fowl about, before returning his gaze to Strider.

  
TA: not now  
TG: tomorrow then  
TG: ill come over your place and we can talk shit out. i gotta bring you something anyway.  
TA: what ii2 iit?  
TG: i can't talk about it  
TA: oh  
TG: yeah  
TA: alriight  
TA: when do you want to come by?  
TG: i dont know yet ill let you know  
TA: alriight  
TG: see ya then  
TA: yeah...  
TG: ...

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering twinArmageddon [TA] at 18:50 --

He'd noticed Kar's odd expression, changed for a millisecond by the flash of blue words on his screen, as he sipped his iced tea. Should he question what's going on? It could turn out badly. If he doesn't, they'll sit here idly unless he can think up some clever conversation. Then again, he can always try to cheer himself up with how Karkat felt tonight?

Nah, that's best saved for later when they're headed back home.

What then?

"Hey, shit for brains. Have you had enough of your dosage of staring? Or are you going to stay like that for a while?"

He blinked and chuckled, giving a light shrug, "Thorry, wath thinking."

"Yeah, I see that. Anyway, what did Strider want?"

He glanced down at his phone and back up at Karkat, "What?"

"You wear glasses, idiot, I could see it. And you're not looking so great."

"Nah, nothing. He'th jutht gonna come over tomorrow to-" he noticed Kar flinched, and then carefully thought of his next words, "hang out."

"Oh."

"Yeah"

"Well, then I guess it's okay for me to say that I'm going to Egberts, tomorrow."

He swallowed back a hard lump in his throat with some iced tea, "Why wouldn't it be okay to thay that?"

"I don't fucking know?"

"Then don't get tho worried about nothing, dipshit"

"Hey! I call you dipshit, dipshit."

He chuckled, "Well now I'm calling you dipshit, dipshit"

They both chuckled, to his relief, and smiled while Sol stirred around his iced tea and Karkat ran a finger up along his glass. There was some time of silence before Kar raised his eyes to Sol's, both of them meeting one another's gaze, "Sol..?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this a date?"

Sollux choked on his iced tea, not spilling any, and reached for a napkin. He cleared his throat, "What?" he said, giving another cough before he turned his sights back on Kar. Did he really just ask that?!

"Do I have to ask you with your lisp or something? Ith thith a date?" he said, trying really hard to sound like he had a lisp.

Sollux rolled his eyes, "I don't know, that'th up to you if you want it to be."

"Well... I don't know...?"

"I don't either"

Yes he did. He wanted it to be a date, but he couldn't just up and say that. If he wasn't in such a deep hole, he would have pulled all his best moves for Karkat. He would have swooned this mother fucker straight into his arms, but he didn't.

He couldn't.

Karkat was going to say something, till the waitress came with their food and settled it down on the table. She told them to enjoy their meal, to which Sollux nodded, then walked away.

"What were you going to thay?"

"What? Oh, nothing." Sollux gave him a suspecting glance, "Nothing! I'm serious!"

He took a moment to stare a little longer before shrugging and turning to his food, "Fine."

~*~

The rest of the night went much smoother than he'd expected. Karkat had enjoyed his meal more than he thought. In fact, he didn't think he'd love burgers as much as he did! And after that, he'd ordered their Devil's Food Brownie with a scoop of chocolate ice cream, devouring it with no absolute mercy. Even after that, he'd ordered a chocolate milkshake. Sollux pretty much ordered the same, but not the shake. He swore he'd never eat chocolate for a long time, after all that.

Oh gog

They'd pretty much chatted too. It was emotional at first, but, like always, they'd cheered one another up with random topics or going back and forth with silly insults. He'd even gotten Karkat to talk about what they could do sometime.

That possibly meant another date.

When they stepped out of the restaurant, that's when Karkat had finally let out a cute yawn and stretch, curling his arms in over one another as he felt the chill of the night. Sollux bit back every bit of 'oh my gog that was cute' he wanted to sputter out, letting Karkat think he didn't see or hear it. It was probably one of the cutest things in the world!

Gog, he sounded like a chump.

"I'm getting pretty tired, Sol"

"That'th a fucking amathement, right there" he teased, smiling down at Karkat. They looked both ways before crossing and ended up by the Motorcycle. This was the part Sollux dreaded. He didn't want the night to end. Not yet. He knew what was happening tomorrow and it twisted his stomach all over again, till Karkat snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, well, I've actually been sleeping a little better since... yeah..."

"I know" he said, keeping his hands in his pockets. He knew he had to reach for the keys and start the drive back home, but he didn't want to.

Karkat took the helmet and held it in his hands, looking at the thing for a while, not putting it on. His eyes were fixed on the damn thing and he didn't know why.

Sollux blinked at him, "You alright?"

"Yeah, just tired" he said, slipping it on.

And that was Sol's cue. With an inward dread, he pulled out the keys and hopped onto the thing, switching his glasses for his goggles and starting up the beast. He felt Karkat swing a leg over and wrap his arms around him, arms sliding over and around his waist. For a moment, he'd lost himself in just that warmth.

He revved the engine, scaring the other troll into hugging him tighter and wished, for even a moment, he could enjoy that. Instead, he started off down along the road. The beautiful old-time scenery was almost quickly swallowed up by the familiar suburban lay out. Sollux could feel Karkat press himself against his back, silently wondering why he was holding on so much.

He didn't dwell on it. He knew Kar hated this thing.

It was nice, though, and it brought an solemn smile to his face. At least he'd enjoyed this day with him.

It wasn't long before he'd arrived at Karkat's place, bringing the motorcycle in slow at an arc into his driveway. Karkat took a second to start unwrapping himself from Sollux. He'd probably brought himself so close from both the ride and the cold air. He stood his legs out to the sides so the bike wouldn't fall over, sliding away his goggles to exchange them for his glasses one last time while Karkat took the helmet off.

"Did you have fun?" he smiled at Karkat, taking the helmet as he handed it over.

"You know, I actually did. It was pretty fun, I'll admit." he chuckled, both of them exchanging a glance.

"I'm glad, then."

"Thank you... for everything."

Sollux blinked at this, wondering why he'd said the last part with a waver, "Are you alright?"

Karkat kept his face at him, drawing out the annoyed look he usually had, "I just said I had fun, dipshit, of course I'm alright."

Sol rolled his eyes and slipped his helmet on, "If you thay tho. Hit me up if you need anything, ok?"

Karkat nodded, keeping his hands in his pockets, "So, you never answered my question."

Sollux, who was already leaning in and preparing to turn the bike away, looked back at Kar from a turned away angle, "What quethtion?"

"Was this a date...?"

They looked at a each other for a moment in silence, Sollux unsure of what to say. He sat back against the seat at a leaning angle and perked a brow, "It'th whatever you wanted it to be."

Karkat went to say something, but didn't know what to say at all.

Sol held his gaze for a moment before he dropped the shield on his helmet with a "Goodnight, kk" and turned out onto the street. He didn't hear Karkat exclaim. In fact, he could see through the mirror that he just waved and stood there, growing smaller as Sollux started down the road. He was glad he wore the helmet, now. He wouldn't want Karkat to see him. Reading Sol's emotions was easiest through his eyes, and right now they were stinging a bit with frustration.

Tonight, he wasn't going to sleep. Instead, he was going to do the exact opposite of that. His computer beckoned, and his chances were slipping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for so much sadstuck, guys ;-;
> 
> I promise things will get better D:
> 
> With this next chapter (sorta) :>


	8. ==> Karkat: Hang out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess he's going to John's for the day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be less emotional stuff, guys ;P
> 
> Fluff
> 
> Let there be fluff

He'd given nothing a single thought last night. All he did was walk in and knock out hard on his bed. He hadn't even bothered to undress or anything. There was no time for that, during the moment, just cuddling pillows and letting the world disappear. The next thing he knew, the sun was seeping in through his curtains and streaming straight at his eyes. He groaned and pulled the covers over himself, only realize what today was. He flailed a bit and went into his closet, grabbing clothes. He was about to change...

No!

Fuck that!

He rushed into the shower, without even a glance at the time. He didn't even take long in there. He was out and dry by at least a good fifteen minutes, dressed and coming out with the towel over his shoulders to dry his hair with. He looked in the mirror and saw his hair plastered down against his head a bit. For a moment, he considered styling it in some way that didn't make it look as messy as it usually did, but discarded the thought and immediately shook his hair up with the towel.

Changing his hair wasn't going to make a difference!

He glanced over at a bottle of cologne on his dresser.

That might.

After a spray or two of the thing, and near choking on the fumes, he finally glanced at his clock: 12:25pm

He groaned, dropping his towel and went back over to his bed, dropping face down onto it. It was way too fucking early before he'd go over to Egbert's place. Holy fuck. How was he suppose to kill near four hours?

He groaned, again, and sat up, catching a glance of himself in the mirror. He really needed to get new clothes, cause holy shit. He was basically wearing the same shit again. His black Cancer sweater, dark grey pants and he looked down at his black shoes. Where the hell could he even go out to buy new shit anyway?

With a quick motion, he snatched up his keyboard and mouse, that were at the edge of the bed from even last night. He hadn't even had the energy or fucks to give about putting his keyboard aside last night. He REALLY must have been tired.

He started clicking away, starting up the computer from it's stand-by mode and switching the TV on. He was actually pretty glad Sollux had set this up for him. At least now he didn't have to break his shit, for the most part.

Sollux...

His mind started thinking about last night, again.

Was that a date?

Sollux had told him to take it however he pleased, but... what did that even mean?

He sighed and started typing in to use the website the humans had shown him called Amazon.com and lost himself in searching for new shit to wear.

~*~

He'd spent two and so hours just looking for clothes through Amazon, stuffing the hell out of his wish list with so many he'd lost count!

He glanced over at the clock and saw it was 3pm and figured that'd be good enough. No way he was going to wait another hour just cause Egbert said 4.

Nope

He switched everything off and glanced at least once more in the mirror. Should he comb it? He liked not having to give a shit about his hair, but this was Egbert...

He considered it for a hard moment before he finally picked up the comb with a sigh and styled it a least to a tamed way. When he finished, he raised his brows with amazement. His hair really didn't look bad being a little more tamed than usual. He noticed it actually did have a direction where it curved around his head with little waved ends that curled upwards and around.

He looked himself over, checking if he looked alright and almost went back in his closet to look for clothes again, but remembered that there wasn't anything else really different.

With a grown, he grabbed his house keys and his phone, heading out the door and down along the side walk. Luckily, John's house wasn't too far from his own. Actually, come to think of it, everyone lived pretty close. Some were just closer than others. Like Eridan lived in his own beach house and Fef nearby his place, but they were a good 20 minute drive away from Karkat's place. Nepeta and Equius lived together in a house/shop further in town, along with Rose and Kanaya in their own place nearby them, so a good 10 minute drive. Everyone else was pretty much less than that.

As much as he hated to admit it, it was actually pretty fucking nice around here. It really wasn't stressful, aside from the part of havign a job, which kk didn't have either way. Sollux always insisted he didn't need it and that he'd keep him set.

Sollux....

For fuck's sakes, he's the last person he needed to think about right now!

That fuck always seemed to help him somehow, though, and he did appreciate it, but fuck!

WHY did he do it so much?

He shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants, walking along and staring at the ground a bit with his mind deepening in thought.

What if Sollux had something for him..?

He had been acting rather strange, lately? Right? Or maybe he was over thinking this. Why would Sollux ever like him? It's not like the fuck liked ma-

Wait... he had a thing with Dave.

That would mean he likes males, right...?

He wondered in thought before he pulled out his phone and saw the familiar blue goof-ball's messages, asking if he was here already. He didn't even bother responding, turning and walking up the few steps to his door and giving a couple knocks. He waited on the middle of his porch, looking to and fro at his house.

John's house was actually pretty fucking big, but of course it had to be. He lived with his father, rose's mom and rose. Their parents had gotten married some time ago and had decided to move in together. It wasn't the biggest house, though. That honor went to the shit head Eridan. Karkat almost mentally started ranting when he heard the door slide open, revealing the silly blue-shirted fuck in front of him.

He could feel his cheeks already start to burn, and got even worse when the guy swung his arms around Karkat with a great big, "Hey, Karkat!"

"H-Hey" he said, patting the guy's back. John wasn't taller nor shorter. They were both the same height and build, really, and pretty much the same age.

John pulled away and gave him his toothy smile, "Took you long enough!"

Karkat blinked before he snapped out of his reverie, "Are you fucking kidding me?! You told me to be here at four!"

"Well, yeah, but I was hoping you'd come sooner than that!" he giggled.

"Oh my fuck! I wasted hours looking through that stupid website you told me about, trying to kill time when I could have been here this entire- ARGH!" he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Okay. Let's just do, whatever the fuck we're going to."

John held back his giggles and lead the crabby guy inside, closing the door behind him, "Well, what do you want to do first?" he said, still keeping that smile Karkat was secretly in fucking love with.

He crossed his arms and shrugged, looking away so he didn't blush like a little school girl, "I don't know, what do you want to do?"

John wrapped his hands on his chin and elbow, giving that cute thinking look, "Hmm..." before he snapped back at Karkat with his smile, "How about we play games for a while and then we watch a movie?"

Karkat's lip twitched, "That's sound fine."

"Alright!" he started running up his stairs, stopping mid way to look down at Karkat, "Come on!"

Karkat reluctantly followed, taking his precious time simply walking up the way while John damn near hopped up like a rabbit.

They ended up in his rather big room, looking no different than the one he'd had in the game aside from the new collages of posters and the blue hues to the walls and dark blue carpet. John immediately dropped down in front of his flat screen, onto the most comfiest looking bean bag chairs Karkat has ever seen, and starting to switch the systems on.

Karkat took the bean bag next to him and took the controller he was handed. He watched as John slipped the game into the console and laid back against the bag with a bright smile, "This game is utterly awesome! I bought it the other day and it finally shipped!" he beamed at Karkat.

"Well, what fucking game is it?" he asked, looking up at the dark screen that suddenly had an odd symbol.

"Portal 2!"

Karkat blinked and watched as the screen took hold of the Portal 2 title screen, "Isn't this the fucking puzzle game you went off about?"

"Hell yes! It's fucking awesome! I played the first one and I couldn't help but play it a thousand times. I played it on the PC, though, which is the best! And then I saw they had portal 2 for Playstation 3 and I couldn't help but buy it! I would have liked it for PC, though, but who cares?! Either way, the game is great!"

The amount of enthusiasm this fucker had was almost too much for Karkat, but it's one of the things he liked about him.

He liked him...

Wait... he LIKED him... and he KNEW.

Fuck!

Karkat found himself sinking into the bean bag and didn't eve want to look at John, now. He'd totally forgotten he told him about that!

"So how did you day with Sollux, go, dude?" he said, setting up the co-player mode.

"It was actually pretty fucking good. The arcade was a lot better than I ever thought it'd be and the place we ate at was fucking amazing. The chocolate deserts just hooked me more than anything else." He hadn't realized he'd continued babbling on and on about the place till John finally giggled out loud, breaking his sudden reverie about it all.

"Wow, you really did have fun!" he giggled.

"Yeah, I did."

"So was it a date?"

"I don't know. I asked him that and he told me to take it however I wanted..."

"Maybe he likes you?"

Karkat blinked at him for a moment, "Why would he? He-" he cut himself before he brought up the Dave thing again. He wasn't sure how John would take that and decided to quickly change the subject, "Whatever. Let's just not talk about that."

"Why wouldn't he? You're pretty cool, Karkat" he blushed a little.

Karkat himself blushed at this, but looked away, trying to focus on the game, "If you fucking say so."

John leant over and kissed his cheek before he turned back to the game, "I know so!"

Karkat's cheeks were probably on fucking fire, cause holy shit.

Did he just...

What?!

He kept himself focused on the game, trying not to even dare let this carry out more.

~*~

Soon enough, they found themselves trailing into all sorts of conversations. No longer were they emotional crap. In fact, they were much lighter in subject and ended with both of them chatting and actually laughing. They were having fun and he was enjoying every bit of this. Karkat raged at the game here and there, but nothing beyond that. He actually WASN'T throwing shit at the screen or snapping the controllers. Especially since John kept helping him out here and there with the puzzles when Karkat was stuck. Before they knew it, they'd reached pretty much most of the game till John decided enough was enough. They'd spent a good, long time playing and they figured they'd eat something and watch a movie.

John had ordered pizza, something simple, and they'd sat on the couch to watch a stream of Disney movies. They were already watching Frozen, eating and happily commenting. It wasn't long before they had a whole mess out on the coffee table in front of them, but that didn't matter.

"Gog, I hate this guy!" They both said at the same time, exchanging a glance before they started laughing about it a bit.

"Haha, guess great minds think alike, huh?" John giggled, nudging Karkat with an elbow.

Karkat laughed back a bit, "Yeah, I guess they do."

They smiled at each other before John frowned a little, "Look, I'm sorry about the Dave thing. I really hadn't known you liked me and stuff..." he scratched the back of his head, looking away with those gorgeous, deep blue eyes.

Karkat blinked for a moment and sighed, "I told you, I'm fucking over it."

John looked over at him, meeting his gaze and smiled for a moment, "Hey, close your eyes."

"What the fuck for?"

"Just do it!"

He rolled his eyes before he shut them, letting out an exasperated sigh.

John leant over, hesitating for a moment before he gently pressed his lips against Karkat's. For a moment, Karkat's eyes shot wide open with shock, staring at the human kissing him. He froze in place, not sure what to do and worse when John leant into it more. His eyes fluttered shut and he kissed back, holding the hand John had raised up to his cheek in his own.

There was a long, blissful moment of his heart fluttering in his chest and his mind drifting to a thoughtless fog before John slowly pulled away enough for them to share a dazed stare and soft exchange of breaths. John's lips softly curved into that goofy smile and Karkat followed suit with a small, ease of one. Those blue eyes looked to the side, pale cheeks flushed a bright red, before he pulled away and went back to the head scratching of utter nervousness.

"I, uh-" he stumbled for a moment before he saw their empty cups, "I g-gotta get us more soda." He got up, snatching the cups, quicker than Karkat could even breath. When he left to the kitchen, Karkat just stayed there, wide eyed and blushing hard.

John just kissed him.

Holy shit.

When John came back, they both sat there with red faces and unable to utter a single word. Karkat finally decided it to even so say anything, "What was that even for?"

"I don't know?"

He gave him a look, "What do you mean you 'don't know?' You just fucking kissed me!"

"I think I like you?" he said in a tiny voice.

Karkat cut himself off and stared at him with wide eyes, "What?"

"I don't know!" he covered his face, "I guess I was thinking about it and I realize I kinda like you" his voice grew smaller and smaller as he said that.

For a moment, Karkat didn't even know what to say. Yesterday, they fought about the Dave thing and how he got angry cause he liked him, then apologizing like they always did, and now, here was John saying he liked him. This was the oddest transition he could have ever even try to understand, "I thought you liked Strider...?"

"I mean, I do, sorta?" he pulled his hands away from his face, giving a light shrug, "But I told him you liked me and he told me that maybe I should give you a chance-" he thought about what he said and looked up at Karkat, "Okay. That sounds bad. Look, I-" he tried wording it right, "I'm not doing this because of Dave, ok? I kinda sort always liked you, but I didn't really... I guess, let those feelings through? I didn't think you'd like me, so I just... kinda let it go." His eyes trailed away, lowering his head and feeling like he said something completely wrong.

Nice save.

That was what Karkat was thinking, when he said that. Though John did seem sincere, and he never lied to Karkat anyway. Not that he knew. He thought about it for a moment before he figured something to say, "Well... how about we give it... a shot...?"

John looked up at him with a hopeful expression, eyes shining a bit, "Do you mean... U-Us dating?"

"Yes, dipshit, us dating. We're practically on a date right now, right?" It was only then it struck him why John had called this a date. Maybe he really did like him.

"Yes!! I mean-" his toothy smile widened and he looked like a shy, giddy child, "Sure"

"Then it's settled." he let himself smile for at least a moment.

John smiled right back and giggled, "Alright, then you're my boyfriend!"

Karkat's eyes widened and his face burned red, not knowing what to say besides giving a hesitant, "Y-Yeah"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then OwO
> 
> JohnKar is cannon here
> 
> For now >:)
> 
> I shall post Chapter 9 when I can, everyone ^^
> 
> And I'm so excited this and the DaveSol side chapter are getting so many hits! <3 Thank you, everyone <3
> 
> And feel free to leave comments :)
> 
> I'd love to read what you guys think <3


	9. ==> Sollux: Spill Out Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave's coming over, and Sol doesn't know what might happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for some more Dave x Sollux?
> 
> I hope you guys are ;)

He had woken up by noon, sitting at his counter outside of the kitchen area and on a stool. He had a coffee mug in hand and his head against the other. Every sip he took brought him a perfect rush of warmth and energy through him. It was the most amazing beverage he'd been introduced into. He had to thank Bro, for that one.

He'd showed up drunk to the Strider's house once and he'd given him that remedy. It was funny that the one that'd showed him to drink was the same that showed him the remedies. He'd been curious of what the hell Whiskey was, when he first got here. One night, he and Bro had a couple glasses. After that, he'd loved the damn elixir.

He went to take another long gulp of this molten gold, but was interupted by the rhythmitic knocking. He always knew when it was Dave. He was the most obvious visitor Sol ever had.

He walked on over to the door and pried it open to see the slightly shorter blonde looking at him with a casual, "Yo" He had a rather large box under his arm, probably what Dave had mentioned last night.

"Hey, Dave." he said, finding a soft smile on his face and a gentle tone in his words. It wasn't obvious, but it was there.

Dave felt a light flush and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, "Brought you that thing I told you about. It's actually just computer parts you wanted. It finally arrived at my place."

"Oh, thweet." he chuckled, taking the box as Dave handed it to him. They stayed like this for a little bit, standing there in silence till Sollux broke it off, "Come inthide, dipshit." he stepped aside so he'd come in.

He closed the door and settled the box off to the side. He could tend to his goods later. Right now, he was too focused on Dave.

They'd exchanged a momentary stare, hands to their pockets and both looking like they were heavily debating something. It took some time till Dave gave an exasperated sigh and grabbed Sol by his shirt, yanking him into a hard kiss.

Sol tried to pry him away, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He grabbed him by his red jacket and tugged him in against him, both of them tied in a harsh array of sloppy kisses and pants.

Dave moved him back, walking him till they ended up tangled in a mess of arms and legs on the couch, kissing roughly still till moments later. They'd finally brought their lips apart in rough pants and flushed faces, staring at each other with a hell of a lust in their eyes.

Sollux reached a hand up to Dave's face with a weak smile, "Hell of a bromanthe we got going on" he softly chuckled, Dave chuckled with him and kissing his palm.

He'd held his hand and looked into his eyes. They didn't have their glasses, and Dave had lost his own in the mess of kisses and touching, "Hell yeah we do." He sat back on him, practically straddling him, "So what should we do..?"

Sollux gave a soft sigh, bringing his hands to Dave's hips and trying so hard to resist the urges rushing through his mind. He looked from where Dave was sitting slowly up along his body till he met those vicious red eyes he liked so much, "I don't know..."

"You like Karkat and I like John, yet here we are all up in sloppy make-outs and dokis." he leaned down, crossing his arms on Sol's chest and resting his chin on them, looking into his eyes.

Sollux chuckled and slowly ran a hand up along Dave's back, pleased when the blonde's eyes fluttered shut to the feeling. He smirked and reached his free hand down to grope Dave's rump and said, "How could I rethitht thith piethe of fine athth right here?"

"You fucking know it. I got those apple bottoms you can't help but stare at"

"Did you jutht quote a thong...?"

"Yes I did, and you sound like you said thong and not song. Is that what you want to see me in, Captor? You sick pervert."

"Maybe I do" he winked at him.

"I'll try to get some nice red ones, then" he smirked.

"Make it a Bumble Bee theme and you might jutht hook me in deep"

Dave leaned in to kiss Sol's neck and mumble in a husky tone, "I like it deep."

Sol's face flushed hard and he bit his lower lip hard, trying not to react so much to this. He brought his his hands to Dave's shoulders and gently push him away with a weak, husky "Dave"

Dave kissed him just once more on the crook of his neck and then his lips. He held Sol's hands and smiled at him, "It's ok, I just wanted to do that a little bit. Come on." he said, shifting so that he was sitting on the couch and Sol could adjust himself to match.

"Tho what should we do...?" he softly asked, leaning his elbows on his knees and looking up at him. His eyes held a bit of sorrow in them, but not a lot.

"Well, it's clear we can't be together. We have feelings for one another, yeah, but we've had a crush on those dorks for a long time, haven't we?"

"Yeah... we have."

"So then how about this. We let time take the flow of shit and let everything fall into course. They like each other, so they might end up together or something." Dave caught Sol flinch and held his chin, "I'm going to be straight with you, ... Sollux." he saw Sol's eyes flick over at him when he said his name instead of his last name, "John talked to me about how Karkat likes him and that he might give him a chance. I played the idiot and told him to go for it. I was just trying to support his choices, alright?"

Sol nodded. He wasn't going to get mad about this. He'd seen Karkat go off with others before, so it wasn't a new feeling, "I know, it'th cool. You were jutht being a friend." he then thought for a moment and looked up at him, "Tho then where doeth that leave uth..?"

"Well.., we have a choice..?" he started, rubbing the back of his neck and bringing his eyes back to Sol's, "We can either go off on our own and find someone else for now, or... I don't know."

Sollux felt a light flush tint his cheeks, "Are you thuggethting we...?"

"I don't know. We're bros and all, but yet we have this lovey doki shit going on. What do you want us to be?"

Sollux opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words to speak with. What was he going to say? He took a second to think this through, "But... what if...?"

"What if what?" he softly asked.

"What if... what if we can get a chanthe with them..?"

"Then we just go with them?"

"Wouldn't you be hurt from that...?"

"Would you?"

They both remained in thought for a moment and didn't know how to answer. What were they going to say? What if they'd develop stronger and stronger feelings for one another? Going off with their crushes later would devistate them. It'd bring them much more toubles. They knew that.

Dave reached over and kissed Sollux, bringing him in when he kissed back and held the make out a little softer this time. He brought his hands to Sol's cheeks and slipped his fingers in through his black hair. When the troll let out a slow, eased breath, they parted and exchanged another look, forehead to forehead and eyes locked on one another.

"I'd be your bro no matter what, Sollux."

He softly nodded, eyes closed to the warmth of Dave's hands, "Thame goeth for me."

"Then we have nothing to worry about, alright? We're free-loaders" he winked and chuckled, "If we decide on anything, we'll talk about that. That cool with you?"

"It ith with me if it ith with you"

"No shit, smart one. It's not like I'M the one that proposed this."

"You make it sound like marriage"

"We all know you'd take me as your blushy bride any day, Captor. You'd dress me up in a maid's outfit, cooking your honey meals and tending to your bumble booty"

"Actually, I'd be tending to YOUR bumble booty"

"Hey, I have apple bottoms."

"Not according to our agreement earlier" he winked at him, catching his blush and pecked his lips, "Ha! Gotcha"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You never denied the blushy bride thing, so I win there."

He chuckled and kissed him again.

Dave kissed back then pulled away, "Now, do you want to do anything or are we going to sit here and make out all day?"

"Ath if you'd mind if we did"

"I would, cause I'd want more to happen."

Sol blushed at his sly smirk, rolling his eyes when Dave shouted out victory, "Anyway, tho we're cool?"

"Of course we're fucking cool. Why wouldn't we be?"

Sol shrugged, "Wath jutht athking, thtrider"

"Captor"

"I'm the Captor of your Thtride"

"That was so adorably stupid, oh my fucking god." He said, both of laughing.

~*~

They ended up playing games on Sol's surround sound, theater set up in the living room. At first, they just played simple games, new silly ones Sollux had found through the console's store, then ended up playing hardcore versus games. At some point or two, they played co-ops to ease each other's gamer rages, topping one another in games back and forth and complaining that the mechanics of the games were the causes, that or lag.

Gamer issues, gotta love'em <3

After some time, hunger started becoming a not so sweet feeling.

"Man, we gotta eat something. I don't even want to think about how many hours we've burned our skulls playing games for." Dave said, settling the controller down on the table.

Sollux chuckled and followed suit, "Yeah, we do. What should we eat?"

"Captor, there's a whole block of fast foods we can go to. Hell, we could just go on over to Ol' Street and eat there." He caught the disinterest in Sol's eyes and shrugged, "Or pizza?"

"Now that thoundth much better" he smiled, slipping his phone out of his pocket. He noticed his pesterchum was blinking with a couple messages, but he didn't bother to check them. He didn't want to know who it was, and wasn't ready whether or not it was Karkat. He knew better, though. His curiosity would swallow him whole, eventually, "Which plathe?"

"I don't care, whatever you want. It has to be pepperoni, though."

"Thupreme ith fucking good too."

"Okay, what about meat lovers?"

"Now you're talking." They laughed a bit while he dialed the number and called to order.

Dave paced around, walking over to the shelves surrounding the sweet set up in front of them. Aside from the giant TV Sollux had place in the center of the wall, above the piece of furniture underneath where all the systems were neatly tucked away, there were three shelves that lined up to halfway split the main entrance and kitchen fromt he living room. Opposite from them was just a black wall.

He started fingering through the different titles, from the shelf of games to the shelf of movies and then the shelf of books. Sollux had a lot of things around here, and he knew exactly how and why.

"Well, they'll be here in '30 minuteth'" he quoted, doing the double finger marks in the air as he got up from the sofa.

"Pretty sure they didn't lithp, but alright" he teased, flashing him a bright smile and a wink.

Sollux just rolled his eyes and walked over to the Kitchen, grabbing himself some water. When he saw Dave stride on over, he pulled out a white carton, "Apple Juithe?"

"Gosh, honey, you know me so well." He settled onto a stool right on the other side of the kitchen bar, the long counter that divided the kitchen from the main room.

"Of courthe I do, apple-bottom, I like pleathing you." He served him up a glass and handed it to him.

Dave never brought his shades back on since they'd tangled in their blissful mess, not even while they gamed, so Sol could see them all he wanted. He didn't take his gaze off of Sollux, even while he chuckled and said "Sure do a hell of a lot of that," bringing the glass edge to his lips and savouring the sweet tinge.

This buzzing fuck had his favorite brand.

Sollux softly chuckled, biting his lower lip as discreetly as possible as he looked down. He smiled, though, when Dave lightly smached his arm from across the counter-bar and told him he wasn't allowed to lower his chin, "Oh, tho my blushy bride'th gonna tell me what to do?"

"Hey, we're not married yet. I don't see no sparkling gold ring on my pretty little finger, do you?" he said, holding out his hand like he would if there was one.

"Cauthe I'd buy you a gold one, right?" he perked a brow.

"Hell yeah, you would, and a nice car and purse to hold the white fluffy pom-pom you'd buy me too."

"If we got dogth, we'd get two fucking huthkieth"

"I like the way you think, Captor" he smiled and took another sip, Sollux laughing a bit with him. He settled his glass down and sucked whatever was left to his lower lip, "Sollux?"

"Mmm?" The troll peaked from where he was taking a long drink of the soda he'd opened while they were rambling.

"I do want to ask you about that night."

Sollux settled the can down with a light smile and nod, "Go for it." He brought his dual colored eyes back up to Dave, catching that small smile he gave before he dropped a slight more serious.

"Did you like it?"

Sollux watched his eyes, thoughtful and admiring, before he answered, "No way in hell I couldn't have."

Dave almost smiled, but he tried to keep that seriousness he needed, "Don't tell me a pretty little lie so I can be all up in dokis here, Captor."

Sollux lightly chuckled, their eyes still locked, and he gave a very soft shake of his head, "I wouldn't lie to you."

Dave's smile-blockage broke away and revealed the pearly whites behind it, lowering his head to look down. A light flush tinged his cheeks and he bit his lower lip with a nod, "Okay," he looked back up at Sollux, "I'm glad."

Sollux raised a brow as he looked down at his hands on the counter top they were on, slightly lower than the counter/bar Dave was on.

"What?"

He shook his head and grabbed his soda, taking another swig before tossing it away and stepping out of the kitchen.

Dave caught him by the arm and tugged him into him, "Come on." he said, his voice taking a lower, softer tone.

Sollux looked at him and was about to speak, till he heard the knock on his door. No way in hell that was the pizza guy, but, when he peaked through the small hole, he saw it was. The pizza place was fairly close, and they probably had an order of their pizza already done. Meat-lovers was pretty popular here.

He opened the door and exchange the box for the cash and told the guy to keep the change, closing the door and walking back over to the counter. "Piththa'th here"

"That was fucking fast" he said, watching the box settle on the counter. When Sollux want to open the box, the blonde took his hands and tugged him into him, "You're not getting away from this."

"Dave-"

"Come on, Sol..."

Sollux let out a soft exasperated exhale and stared at him, "I hate it when you thay my name in thethe kindth of thituationth"

He shrugged, "They come in handy. So what is it?"

His voice picked up the softer tone at the question and Sollux couldn't help it. He felt Dave let their fingers interlock and he broke, "I'd do it again, if I could." His own voie had slipped into a husky whisper, eyes staring right into Dave's, "Jutht not tho fucked up with Whithkey, even though I remember every detail."

He smiled when the blonde blushed hard at his, opening his mouth to speak, but letting out that cute little chuckle he loved so much. He just reached forward and kissed his lips, to which Dave kissed back.

The kiss was just a single, gentle, long one, but, after it broke, Dave pushed for another and found Sol pushing right back. Slowly, easily, they found the kisses growing hungrier and fiercer, hands reaching to grab one another and haul closer.

Dave slipped off the stool and Sollux tugged him in away from it, reaching his hands to grab at the back of his jacket and tug him in. Dave looped his arms over and around his shoulders and neck, tilting into the kiss. Soon their tongues met and it was all a tangle of grips, tongue and lips from there, ending up with Dave against a wall.

Small little sounds escaped the blonde's lips, sounds that were driving Sollux crazy with a rush he knew all too well, now. Dave was first to break the whole mess, just enough to speak, "I'd let you any day you'd want" he breathed in a whisper.

"The piththa will get cold" Sol breathed right back.

"Who the fuck cares?" He crashed his lips right back against Sol's and it was all a mess from there to the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is what happens AFTER all that. I do warn you, though, it's smut. You can skip it if you'd like!
> 
> I'll put another heads up on the notes over there :)
> 
> Hope you guys are liking this so far. I'm at least lighting things up some ^^U


End file.
